Snape's Easter
by WritingJunkie
Summary: It's Easter time again and Snape decides he hates it just like he hates any other holiday.


An Easter Challenge Made By Megsy42

Snape's Easter

Snape's Easter

It was Easter again; another one of those holidays that was truly hated by Severus Snape. He could see no point in having stupid holidays where people eat their own body mass in junk food, then sleep all day. It just seemed totally and utterly pointless. 

He went down to the kitchen at Number 12, Grimmauld place and found it full of chocolate. Remus looked ecstatic and all of the students were eating chocolate for breakfast; something Severus Snape certainly wouldn't be indulging in. He decided that a simple slice of toast would suffice before he went to Knockturn Alley to pick up some more ingredients for his Potions supply. After all if he allowed his stock cupboard to empty too much he wouldn't have enough left to make the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus this month and he certainly didn't want a werewolf wandering into his room at night. He shuddered at the thought of it as he buttered his toast, and then sat down in a empty chair away from all of the chocolate to eat it. 

Even Mad-Eye seemed to have a spring in his step when he entered the kitchen that morning, eating a giant chocolate frog the size of a dinner plate. Severus rolled his eyes, thoroughly disliking holidays, especially this one. He stood up and placed his plate in the washing up bowl, then turned around to try and find a way out of the room when he was trampled on by a stampede of chocolate frogs leaping at him from their packages on the table. He hit them out of the way, scowling at them, as he left the room and went back to his own bedroom away from the festivities in the kitchen.

He collected his list of potions ingredients, a sufficient amount of money to pay for the items required, and his long, black cloak to hide himself in when he was in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. He sincerely hoped that there would be no festivities in Knockturn Alley. It was supposed to be a dark, forbidden place to go so he could see no reason for a party to be held there. He descended the stairs once more to find a few chocolate frogs trying to get out of the house. He let out a small chuckle and said "You've got the right idea, despite being made of chocolate," as he opened the door and released the mad frogs into the muggle world. 

He disapparated as soon as he was on the doorstep and arrived in the Leaky Cauldron where there was a massive Easter party commencing. He sighed, wondering whether there were any sane people left in the world before exiting the pub through the back door and letting himself into Diagon Alley. He noticed giant chocolate frogs and giant chocolate rabbits everywhere and he sighed again, forcing his way through the crowd and towards Knockturn Alley where he was sure he would be safe. He was sure the world was trying to attack him every holiday and he thought it was doing a good job that time.

As he turned the corner into Knockturn Alley he was almost knocked over by a massive bouncy ball that had appeared from nowhere. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and continued his way down the street towards the Potions shop. He was so busy trying to avoid all things festive that he almost didn't see the dark-haired woman approaching him. He groaned realising it must be Tonks in a bad mood and decided there was no point in trying to avoid her as she'd only find him anyway if she wanted to. 

She smiled slightly at him and said "Wotcher Severus. Having a good day?" as they walked towards the Potions shop.

"Not really…. I don't particularly enjoy these festivities the rest of you participate in," he stated, then suddenly a thought occurred to him and he asked, "What are you doing in Knockturn Alley anyway?"

"I…. erm…" she blushed, realising it wasn't exactly the best place to be found by a fellow member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Doing something you shouldn't be, were you Miss Tonks?" he asked, clearly rather curious about exactly what she was doing here.

"No… I was just looking for something for Remus…" she said hurriedly.

Severus snorted, "I think he is more than capable of coming here himself, should he want anything, Miss Tonks. Why are you really down here?"

By now, Tonks was blushing quite profusely and she decided there was no real point in not answering the question so she replied "I was looking for you…"

"Me?" he asked, sounding highly surprised.

Tonks merely nodded, then added, "Well nobody bothered to talk to you at breakfast and then they set a load of frogs on you-"

"Who was it that set a load of frogs on me anyway?" he asked, deciding they may just need some sort of potion slipping into their drinks that evening.

"Fred and George did. Anyway, the set a load of frogs on you, then when you were gone they said it was a good thing you weren't there as you spoilt the mood and I didn't think it was particularly fair so I thought I'd come and find you and spend the day with you instead. Well as long as you don't mind anyway. I mean I don't want to get in the way or anything but I don't want you to be alone all day either. It is a holiday." By this time she realised she was starting to ramble a bit so she just stopped talking and looked at him.

"You actually _want_ to spend a day with _me_?" he asked sounding even more surprised.

"Erm… yeah…" Tonks replied, blushing again, her hair changing from the dark brown to a more blonde colour, which Severus guessed must be something to do with embarrassment. 

Severus smiled at her; something he didn't do often and she smiled back. Then he said "Ok if you really want to I guess I'm not going to say no." She smiled then he turned back to the street and added "As long as you don't mind going to Potions shops for a few hours anyway."

"I don't mind. It's got to be better than watching a load of people eat so much they throw up, then sleep!" she laughed. He laughed with her as they headed down the street and into the Potions shop, Tonks's hair turning back to its usual purple colour as they walked.

Severus decided that maybe holidays weren't so bad after all, especially when you got to spend them with someone you actually liked and didn't act like idiots all day.


End file.
